Fluorescent lamps are ubiquitous in industrial, commercial, and residential establishments. Studies indicate that fluorescent lamps more efficiently generate light than incandescent lamps. Recent changes in federal laws that mandate improved efficiency of all lamps will likely result in higher production and use of fluorescent lamps. However, fluorescent lamps have certain disadvantages. Other studies indicate that fluorescent lamps with low frequency magnetic ballasts generate flicker, which may induce migraine headaches. Such lamps may also establish a beat frequency with computer displays that can also trigger migraines. Conventional magnetic ballasts may be insulated with PCB materials that are poisonous to humans. Because of the foregoing potential and actual health hazards of fluorescent lamps with magnetic ballasts, regulatory entities now limit fluorescent fixtures with magnetic ballasts to outdoor use only. It is either mandated or common practice to replace older indoor magnetic ballasts with electronic ballasts.
Electronic ballasts do not use any PCBs. Instead they use solid-state electronics to generate high frequency kilohertz pulses that are beyond the range of human perceptions. As such, fluorescent lamps with electronic ballasts are considered safer for individuals who suffer from migraines and include no poisonous insulating materials such as PCBs.
Fluorescent lighting fixtures are more complex than incandescent lighting fixtures and there are a number of reasons why a fluorescent light bulb may fail. In some cases, the gas inside the fluorescent tube leaks out and the fluorescent lamp cannot conduct current to provide light. It is also possible that the filaments used to excite the gas within the fluorescent tube may be burned out or otherwise disabled. Other problems include broken portions of the lighting fixture such as the so-called “tombstone” connectors that receive the pins of an elongated fluorescent bulb. In addition, every fluorescent bulb has some kind of ballast, and the ballast may have failed. Another source of breakdown is an open circuit in the line voltage leading to the ballast.
Conventional fluorescent testing equipment can perform a number of tests to diagnose the problem(s) that may cause a fluorescent light to fail. Such test equipment can test the integrity of the gas in a fluorescent tube, examine the continuity of the filaments, check the operation of the ballast, and sense noncontact line voltage. Some conventional test equipment uses a handheld instrument with a rotary control knob that mechanically switches the instrument from one test to another. The conventional test equipment includes a noncontact voltage sensor to detect line voltage and an ohmmeter to test continuity of the filaments of the fluorescent tube. Such test equipment uses an antenna that is connected to the test equipment to receive a gas excitation voltage. Holding the antenna proximate the lamp will temporarily turn the lamp on if there is gas in the lamp. Some equipment provides the antenna as a separate element and other equipment fixes the antenna to the body of the test equipment. The antenna has a collapsible mast that terminates in a top hat extends beyond the edge of the body of the equipment. The top hat of the antenna is unprotected against potential damage. The antenna may also be placed in a receive mode to test whether the ballast is generating an output voltage.
However, conventional test equipment cannot discriminate between magnetic and electronic ballasts. Instead there is distinct and separate equipment to determine whether or not the lighting fixtures conform to jurisdictional laws and regulations that prohibit indoor use of fluorescent lighting fixtures with magnetic ballasts. However, such discriminator devices do not provide any other electrical testing for the fluorescent lamp and lighting fixture.